Ring the Bell/Gallery
The lyrics for the Fish Hooks theme were first heard in "Bea Stays in the Picture" and have remained the same through all episodes, except for "Pool Party Panic". The title is "Ring the Bell" and it is sung by Jeremy Fisher. Ring the Bell Fish tanks opening theme.jpg Oscar asleep in bed.jpg Milo arrives on eel.jpg|One, two, three, four! Oscar woken up by the eel.jpg|Who's that knockin' Milo grabbing Oscar's fin in bed.jpg|at my door? Milo and Oscar swim to their living room.jpg|Five, six, Milo and Oscar swim to Bea.jpg|seven, eight! Hurry up and don't be late! Milo, Bea and Oscar flying by the light.jpg|Nine, ten, eleven, twelve! Milo, Bea and Oscar swimming to school.jpg|Got a secret Milo, Bea and Oscar swimming to school 2.jpg|I can't tell! Milo, Bea and Oscar swimming to school 3.jpg|Flap your fins! Milo, Bea and Oscar on the school step.jpg|Flip your tail! Jocktopus bursts out of school.jpg|School's out! Milo, Bea and Oscar swim away from Jocktopus.jpg|Ring the bell! Milo, Bea and Oscar in a car.jpg|La, la, la, la Milo, Bea and Oscar at a fish dance.jpg|Ooooooh Milo, Bea and Oscar at a fish dance 2.jpg Milo, Bea and Oscar in a toilet.jpg|La, la, la, la Milo, Bea and Oscar perform a stunt.jpg|Ooooooh Milo, Bea and Oscar singing in class.jpg|La, la, la, la Mr. Baldwin unimpressed with Milo, Bea and Oscar's singing.jpg|Ooooooh Lobster crashes into Hokey Poke.jpg|La, la, Lobster crashes into Hokey Poke 2.jpg|la, la Fish dancing in class.jpg|Ooooooh Fish dancing in class 2.jpg Fish dancing in class 3.jpg Milo flying away from cat.jpg|One, two, three, four! Milo swinging - still image.jpg|Who's that knockin' at my door? Oscar opening locker.jpg|Five, Oscar sees thousands of homework.jpg|six, seven, Books fall on Oscar.jpg|eight! Oscar emerging from books - still image.jpg|Hurry up and don't be late! Girls and Albert in play.jpg|Nine, Girls and Albert in play 2.jpg|ten, eleven, twelve! Bea honored - still image.jpg|Got a secret I can't tell! Theme song photos - 1.jpg|Flap Theme song photos - 2.jpg|your Theme song photos - 3.jpg|fins! Theme song photos - 4.jpg|Flip Theme song photos - 5.jpg|your Theme song photos - 6.jpg|tail! Theme song photos - 7.jpg|School's out! Fish Hooks intertitle.jpg|Ring the bell! "Friend Hooks" version Friend Hooks 1.jpg Friend Hooks 2.jpg Friend Hooks 3.jpg|One, two, three, four! Friend Hooks 4.jpg|Who's that knockin' Friend Hooks 5.jpg|at my door? Friend Hooks 6.jpg|Five, six, Friend Hooks 7.jpg|seven, eight! Friend Hooks 8.jpg|Hurry up and Friend Hooks 9.jpg|don't be late! Friend Hooks 10.jpg|Nine, ten, eleven, twelve! Friend Hooks 11.jpg|Got a secret I can't tell! Friend Hooks 12.jpg|Move your feet! Friend Hooks 13.jpg|Shake your boot! Friend Hooks 14.jpg|School's out! Friend Hooks 15.jpg|Ring the bell! Friend Hooks 16.jpg Friend Hooks 17.jpg|La, la, la, la Friend Hooks 18.jpg|Ooooooh Friend Hooks 19.jpg| Friend Hooks 20.jpg|La, la, la, la Friend Hooks 21.jpg|Ooooooh Friend Hooks 22.jpg|La, la, la, la Friend Hooks 23.jpg|Ooooooh Friend Hooks 24.jpg|La, la, Friend Hooks 25.jpg|la, la Friend Hooks 26.jpg|Ooooooh Friend Hooks 27.jpg Friend Hooks 28.jpg Friend Hooks 29.jpg|One, two, three, four! Friend Hooks 30.jpg|Who's that knockin' at my door? Friend Hooks 31.jpg|Five, Friend Hooks 32.jpg|six, seven, Friend Hooks 33.jpg|eight! Friend Hooks 34.jpg|Hurry up and don't be late! Friend Hooks 35.jpg|Nine, Friend Hooks 36.jpg|ten, eleven, twelve! Friend Hooks 37.jpg|Got a secret I can't tell! Friend Hooks 38.jpg|Move Friend Hooks 39.jpg|your Friend Hooks 40.jpg|feet! Friend Hooks 41.jpg|Shake Friend Hooks 42.jpg|your Friend Hooks 43.jpg|boot! Friend Hooks 44.jpg|School's out! Friend Hooks 45.jpg|Ring the bell!